dbzd20fandomcom-20200213-history
Power levels, Powering up, and Transformations
Powering up is arguably the most iconic thing from dragonball Z. The Hero, standing tall, surrounded by an aura of blinding light and resolve. Of course this has made its way into this game. Below you'll understand how powerlevels and powering up work, and your power up limit. Power levels: Power levels currently serve no purpose in the grand scheme of things and have little effect on gameplay as yet. Currently they're used mostly as a way to gauge an enemies strength. A characters power level is equal to body+mind+spirit xtier x100 Sensing power levels: Any character able to manipulate their ki is able to “sense” the power levels of others who can do the same. This sense enables one to locate, gauge the strength of, and generally feel out an opponent. If you do not want to be sensed, powerlevels may be suppressed. A suppressed power level can still be sensed, but is no more extraordinary than the normal inhabitants of the planet. To maintain suppression, you must avoid using ki. Even while suppressed, beings may find you through your powers. To sense, roll a instinct check against DC 8 + opponents Discipline + opponents tier. When a creature is at maximum power, the dc is 5 + opponents discipline. You have advantage on sense checks when an enemy spends a power surge. Powering up: Powering up is achieved by spending surges. During this time, your power level is at it's maximum, and enemies attempting to sense you have advantage on sense checks against you. Spending a surge is a minor action, and allows you to activate many helpful abilities. Surges: No warrior can stay powered up forever, as it puts tremendous strain on the body. Surges can only be used a certain number of times per day before the character is worn out. The formula for a fighters power surges are Body + mind divided by 2, + spirit. Spending all of your surges inflicts the fatigued condition. Power surges are fully regained after 8 hours of rest (or 4 for Namekians). Transforming: Any race that is able to do so, does so through a racial power. While transformed they gain a transformation bonus (Transbonus) that improves their attack and damage rolls. A form DOES NOT increase your physical stats unless it specifically says it does. Transformation bonuses and their bonuses to stats DO NOT stack. The highest bonus takes priority. (i.e. A super saiyan 2 transformation grants +4 to all physicals, NOT +6 (4 from 2 stacking with the original 2 from the first form) Transformation bonus: A transformation imparts a transformation bonus (Transbonus) to a character. It's added too attack, damage, and contested rolls. Stamina: Transformations don't last forever (Unless they do), and you will eventually need to return to normal and rest. Transformations have a limit equal to your Level, and at the beginning of each round, a transformation, if it is limited, will reduce your stamina by its stated amount. If you go over this number, you will return to normal and be fatigued. '''power up knock backs: '''You may spend a surge to cause a burst 1 knockback effect. While this automatically hits, it can not be modified by the knockback feats unless otherwise noted. base knockback: 3 squares Powerlevel higher than foes: +2 squares Powerlevel equal to foes: -1 square Powerlevel lower than foes: -2 squares Powerlevel 1.5x foes: +3 squares Powerlevel x2: +4 squares Powerlevel x3: Opponent must roll save or land prone Powerlevel x4: You may apply the knockback feats.